SuperNatural, Texas 1
by LyaraCR
Summary: Dean e Sam fora de perigo depois de uma caçada sem nada pra fzer.. No que será que vai dar?


_Título: SuperNatural, Texas 1_

_Gênero: Incesto, Slash_

_Autora: July_

_Classificação: 18+_

_Disclaimer: Personagens não me pertencem, é óbvio, mas parte deles sim, ao menos o que diz direito a minha imaginação. INCESTO. Se o tema não agrada, por favor, não deixe reviews me torrando, apenas clique no "X" no canto superior direito da tela! Porém, se o tema lhe agrada, siga e aproveite!!_

_Ah! E... Essa ficou muito boa! Divirtam-se!!_

_Um certo moreno chega no quarto de motel. Beira de estrada, frio, Texas, fora de missão, ou seja: fora de perigo pelo menos por um tempo. Retira seu casaco caro preto, o jogando por cima de um casaco semelhante, de cor cinza que estava pousado sobre as almofadas da poltrona. Escuta o barulho do chuveiro e se joga na cama tirando a camisa. Arranca os sapatos com meias e tudo e se deita. Pouco tempo depois, um outro moreno sai do chuveiro...  
_

_- Dean? Tá tudo bem?  
_

_O corpo deitado se levanta e encara o outro:  
_

_- "Tava" tudo bem, até você chegar e me tirar do cochilo...  
_

_O silêncio paira por alguns segundos e Dean faz menção de se levantar para o outro se trocar.  
_

_- Aonde vai?  
_

_- Do lado de fora... Pra você se trocar.  
_

_Sam estranha a atitude do mais velho e faz uma cara de riso. Dean sai do quarto e se encosta na parede ao lado da porta, fitando o teto... "Ah! Mas que droga! De uns tempos pra cá eu não suporto mais esse garoto..." Um barulho de vidro estilhaçando o tira de seus pensamentos... Ele adentra o apartamento e se depara com Sam só de boxer branca e com um corte no pé direito.  
_

_- Sammy!- corre e abraça o outro que fazia cara de dor.- O que aconteceu?  
_

_- Nada. Simplesmente fui brincar com o frasco vazio do Dior e acabei deixando cair... E-eu tô bem.  
_

_Afirma ele, deixando o outro sem graça. Se solta e diz:  
_

_- Temos que fazer um curativo e tirar o vidro daí, senão, pode causar problemas pra você.  
Leva Sam até a cama e pega um kit de primeiros socorros. Retira o vidro com uma pinsa enquanto o outro geme de dor. Limpa o ferimento e faz um curativo.  
_

_- Pronto...- diz Dean olhando a silhueta perfeita de seu irmão- Agora faça o favor de se vestir.  
_

_- Hey Dean! Porque tá agindo assim? O que eu fiz dessa vez?  
_

_- Nada Sam, "você" não fez nada.  
_

_Após frisar bem a palavra você, Dean se levanta e entra pro banheiro. Liga o chuveiro e entra de camisa e boxer. Olha pra baixo e se vê meio desperto... "Mas que droga! Devia entender o que me faz isso... Porque será? Não tem motivo! Eu não fiz nada!" Se irrita e mete um soco na parede. Coloca o chuveiro no frio e entra com tudo. Logo logo melhora.  
_

_Sam entra no banheiro com uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata branca. Escova os dentes olhando para Dean enquanto ele tira a camisa e a esfrega. Sam passa as mãos no cabelo e termina de escovar os dentes. Percebe que não há fumaça no banheiro. Abre o box de vidro e toca nas costas de Dean, que leva um susto e se vira. Olha nos olhos de Sam e diz sério:  
_

_- O que foi dessa vez?  
_

_- Tá tomando banho frio por quê?  
_

_- Interessa?  
_

_- Claro que sim!  
_

_Sam se apóia no vidro e muda a chave do chuveiro, deixando-o quente. Vai descendo a mão pela parede enquanto fica cara a cara com Dean. Os corações batendo forte, ficam ofegantes em segundos... Olhos nos olhos, vão se aproximando, curtindo aquela tentação, e quando os lábios estão prestes a se tocar, Sam se afasta, se vira de costas e vai andando para a porta do banheiro dizendo:  
_

_- Dean... Desculpa. Eu não sei o que tô fazendo...  
_

_Sai do banheiro e se joga na cama. Olha em volta observando o quarto: além da cama de casal, havia uma cômoda em baixo de uma TV e um som ao lado desta. Uma geladeira do lado da cômoda, dois criados mudos ao lado da cama... Tem sua observação interrompida quando escuta a voz de Dean...  
_

_- Se lembra de quando você tinha quinze anos?_

_- ..._

_- Foi nesse mesmo motel... Na véspera de Natal...  
_

_Dean abaixa o olhar e abre um sorriso amarelo, o qual Sam encara sério...  
_

_- Sim Dean, eu me lembro...  
_

_Levanta o olhar que se cruza com o de seu irmão...  
_

_- Porque tá falando disso agora?  
_

_- Não sei... Talvez pelo "incidente" do banheiro...  
_

_- Olha aqui Dean...- se levanta da cama- Daquela vez eu estava bêbado e era véspera de natal!  
_

_- Mas você aceitou na boa e correspondeu. E não sei se se lembra bem, mas...- se aproxima e enlaça à cintura do mais novo- você aceitou, gostou e ainda pediu mais Sammy... Foi a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo me evitando... Se lembra Sammy?_

_- P-por favor Dean... Não me chame assim...  
Diz Sam entre gemidos, quase cedendo à pressão do mais velho. Enquanto sussurra algumas centenas de palavras indecentes no ouvido de Sam, aproveitando para provocá-lo com a língua, o mais velho sente seu despertar instantâneo e o de Sam também...  
_

_- Dean... P-por favor... Pára...  
Em seu estado de alteração, não sabe ao certo quantas vezes o mais velho disse que o queria, mas foram no mínimo nove, o que fez Sam não pensar em mais nada e ceder ao jogo do irmão mais velho. Geme levemente, porém Dean escuta e passa a abraçar as costas do mais novo._

_- Dean... Por favor... Eu não quero repetir meus erros... Quem sofreu durante toda a separação fui eu..._

_- Sam... Desculpe..._

_Dean se afasta e assenta na cama ao lembrar que seduzira o irmão de onze anos pouco antes de sair com o pai para as caçadas e o deixou sozinho por anos, sabendo que se amavam.As lágrimas insistem em cair de seus olhos até que ele não mais as segura. _

_Apóia os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos. Sam sente que não deveria ter dito o que disse e se aproxima do mais velho, sentando-se ao lado dele e o abraçando._

_- Me desculpa Dean... Sabe... E-eu... Só tenho medo de sofrer de novo..._

_- Eu que tenho que me desculpar Sam... Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso... Eu nunca deveria ter feito._

_Agora é a vez do mais novo sentir o coração acelerar e derramar lágrimas._

_- Como Dean?Então se arrepende, não é? Eu sempre soube.Sempre soube que era apenas um brinquedo para você..._

_O mais velho se exalta._

_- Sammy!! Eu não disse nesse sentido! Eu quis dizer que queria te poupar de todo o sofrimento! Te amo demais pra te ver chorar. Eu sei que isso não deveria estar acontecendo de novo, mas eu não consigo mais! Faz quanto tempo desde que se juntou a mim nas caçadas? Tem noção do que é ficar com a angústia de ter quem se ama perto e não poder ao menos demonstrar da maneira que se quer?_

_Abaixa o rosto nas mãos novamente._

_- Dean..._

_Sam fica pasmo com o que acabara de escutar saindo da boca do próprio irmão. _

_- Porque você acha que sinto todo esse nervosismo quando a gente fica perto? Será que é impossível perceber que isso não é nada mais que desejo? Sam ,eu te quero novamente, mas dessa vez, pra sempre! Porque não me importa por onde passamos ou com quem nos envolvemos. Nada significa mais que você pra mim. Sem você, não dá pra seguir._

_Sam fica mais pasmo com o que ouve. Abraça Dean com mais força._

_- E-eu.. não sei o que dizer Dean. Você também é tudo pra mim, e mesmo sabendo que isso é errado, não é amor fraternal que sinto incomodando meu peito todas as noites que te olho enquanto dorme... Eu te quero... mais que tudo.._

_Olhos lacrimejam. O mais novo finalmente admitiu que ama Dean, mas o mesmo, ainda estático sussurra:_

_- Isso não pode acontecer... Mas..._

_- Droga Dean! Eu te quero tanto! Tô pouco me lixando se isso é errado! _

_Sam se levanta e começa o showzinho... Chora e diz tudo o que sempre quis dizer a Dean, enquanto este apenas se levanta e vai na direção do mais novo, fazendo-o calar-se com um beijo quente. Primeiro o susto. Depois, corresponde._

_As línguas se tocam depois de muito tempo sem se sentirem. O fogo é maior do que o imaginado. Tanto tempo sem matar as saudades, que são tantas... Dean leva Sam pra parede, o prensando nela. O beijo só pára por causa dos pulmões de ambos reclamando. Dean larga Sam e liga o som. O mais novo, ainda parado na parede com a respiração descompassada, observando o mais velho apenas com uma boxer cinza, cabelos bagunçados vai voltando em sua direção, que desvia o olhar e se sente queimar por dentro. _

_Dean o abraça e esconde o rosto em seu ombro, puxando-o de leve para a cama. Caem. Os lábios se tocam novamente, mas dessa vez com um mar de sensações que só foram sentidas muito tempo atrás... Dean por baixo, tem o corpo acariciado por Sam, que engole os gemidos do mais velho ao tocá-lo o membro..._

_- Sammy... Por favor..._

_- Diz o que você quer Dean... E eu faço tudo!_

_As posições se invertem com um movimento "sutil" de Dean. Cala o irmão num beijo repleto de excitação. Larga os lábios do mais novo depois de um língua-a-língua, e vai descendo. Primeiro o seu pescoço, depois, a curva de seu ombro. O morde de leve. Desce mais um pouco e pára no mamilo esquerdo..._

_- Deanny... _

_Sam geme e Dean continua a enlouquecê-lo, descendo para o seu umbigo. Passa a língua em volta para depois passá-la dentro dele, e morde de leve a barriga. _

_- Dean..._

_Diz Sam, em um quase sussurro, com medo do que o irmão pudesse fazer com seu membro desperto. E seu "temor" se torna realidade ao sentir Dean abaixando de leve a sua calça, e mordiscando de leve sobre a cueca. Logo em seguida a abaixa devagar, revelando o monumento do mais novo milímetro por milímetro, passando a língua por cada parte visível. Sam sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando Dean coloca todo o membro em sua boca, o chupando com força porém ainda sem selvageria, levando o mais novo à loucura..._

_- Dean.. e-eu..._

_O mais velho apenas levanta o olhar e arqueia uma sobrancelha, como se desse permissão para seu "refém" fazer o que quisesse. E em pouco tempo, Sam arqueia as costas e num arrepio forte ao sentir o "carrasco" chupar-lhe a glande com força, deixa sua semente fluir pela boca de Dean, que engole até a última gota e sobe, ficando cara a cara com Sam e em seguida o beijando, fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto. Dean abaixa sua cueca e ambos se excitam mais ainda ao sentir seus membros se encostando._

_- Dean.. Eu preciso de você... em mim..._

_Diz Sam entre gemidos._

_- Sammy... Espero que saiba o que está fazendo..._

_- Nunca estive tão certo sobre algo Deanny... _

_Seus quadris se movem por mais um tempo, deixando o fogo cada vez mais aceso. Dean se afasta do nada e arranca a calça e a cueca de Sam, o deixando completamente nu, em seguida faz o mesmo consigo. Sam se assenta e puxa o mais velho de encontro a si. Os lábios se colam e eles caem deitados com selvageria... _

_- Uh... Deanny... Por favor!_

_Sam geme com um olhar febril que faz o interior de Dean se transformar em chamas, praticamente trazendo o inferno à tona..._

_- Pede... Pede o que quiser Sammy..._

_Deitados ali, suas ereções se encostando, se roçando e fazendo o clima esquentar até um ponto em que Sam não pode mais agüentar sua vontade e faz a vontade de Dean:_

_- Deanny.. P-por favor!!_

_- Pede o que quiser Sammy.._

_Diziam entre beijos. _

_- Por favor, Dean! Me Fode!_

_Um arrepio percorre até a alma de Dean, o fazendo sentir chicotadas de prazer o atingir._

_- Claro que sim Sammy.._

_Enquanto vai descendo os beijos até o pescoço do mais novo, Dean introduz um dedo na entrada apertada de Sam._

_Um "huh" ininteligível atinge os ouvidos de Dean, que coloca mais um dedo._

_- Por favor Dean!!_

_Sam estava entrando em desespero quando Dean tira os dedos e encosta a cabeça de seu membro na entrada de Sam, que arqueia as costas como se quisesse acabar com a pouca distância que ainda insistia em existir entre eles._

_Dean começa a penetrá-lo aos poucos, o fazendo gemer de dor e ao mesmo tempo de prazer. Sam se pressiona contra Dean, fazendo que este entre de uma só vez. Um grito foge dos lábios de Sam, mas logo é apagado por um beijo. Dean fica imóvel, esperando o mais novo se acostumar à sensação de tê-lo dentro de si. Os pulmões clamam por ar e o beijo se aparta, dando chance à Dean de escutar mais um pedido desesperado de Sam._

_- Por favor Dean! Me fode!_

_Sam tem seu pedido desesperado atendido, quando Dean começa a se mexer devagar, indo e voltando sensualmente. Entrando e saindo devagar. _

_Quando percebe que não há mais indícios de dor na face de seu "irmãozinho", aumenta o ritmo gradualmente, levando-se a gemer alto ao escutar Sam implorar por mais... Sente as costas serem atacadas por unhas que certamente deixariam marcas. Ataca o pescoço do mais novo, largando-o após alguns segundos lotado de marcas..._

_Dean começa a sentir que não vai agüentar por muito tempo, então segura Sam com força e se levanta, fazendo o mais novo ficar sentado sobre seu membro. Desce as mãos que estavam segurando Sam pelas costas e segurando-o pela cintura, usa a outra mão para masturbá-lo._

_O ritmo da coisa ferve, Dean dando estocadas cada vez mais fortes da mesma forma que masturbava Sam e quase não se agüentando mais, ainda insiste em segurar. Queria ver seu tão querido irmãozinho no auge, suplicando por alívio._

_Sente o membro de Sam pulsar e joga a cabeça pra trás, se segurando com suas últimas forças. Ao sentir os lábios de Sam encostando em sua orelha, Dean vai a loucura com algumas palavras:_

_- Dean... Vai! Mais força..._

_E quando vai com tudo, Sam sente o toque forte em seu ponto fraco mais uma vez... Não se segura, jogando a cabeça pra trás..._

_- Dean!!_

_Goza. Ao sentir aquele calor em sua mão, Dean não agüenta e goza também, liberando seu jato dentro de Sam..._

_Tudo gira... Sam o beija, tonto também. Tanto esforço feito que agora, mal conseguiam se mexer, suados, cansados, felizes porém exaustos. As únicas palavras que saem da boca de Dean são:_

_- Sammy, desculpa se eu te machuquei e desculpa por isso também, mas... Mas..._

_- Fala. Logo. Dean._

_Diz o mais novo entre suspiros..._

_- E-eu te amo. Sammy._

_O mais novo arregala os olhos e sente o peito queimar por dentro, o fazendo cuspir algumas palavras inconscientemente:_

_- Eu te amo também Deanny..._

_- Banho?_

_- Com certeza..._

_Se levantam com um novo sentimento estranho no peito e vão em direção ao chuveiro._

_Algum tempo depois e saem arrumados do banheiro._

_- O que acha da gente pegar estrada Sammy?_

_- Acho uma boa idéia Deanny!_

_E o ânimo de ambos os leva ao carro e a um novo rumo... _

_Outra pós-caçada no Texas ainda vem por aí... Aguardem..._

_Obrigada por Ler!! _


End file.
